


My Tiger, My Wolf

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Relaxation, Training, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: RJ and Casey weekend activities.





	

RJ is wearing his JKP uniform, his bandana on his head, chef coat on, green shirt underneath, white and black striped pants and his sneakers. He is working on making the pizzas for the hungry customers. His friends; Lily, Theo, Dominic, Fran and Flit are in and out of the kitchen to get orders and serve the customers in the restaurant. 

The weekdays are the most busiest days at Jungle Karma Pizza unlike Saturday and Sunday. RJ cleans up the kitchen with Flit's help while Lily, Theo, Dominic and Fran clean up the tables and chairs. Lily, Theo, Dominic, Fran and Flit head to their homes. RJ locks up the front door and back doors and he heads upstairs to relax as he's totally swamped. 

RJ kicks off his shoes by the top of the stairs, goes down the small staircase to the wide gymnasium loft where there's a basketball hoop, training equipment, his green recliner chair and his many TVs. On the way to the bedrooms; there's a small kitchenette which includes stools, table and a second fridge. There are five bedrooms in the second. Four guest bedrooms and the master bedroom where he and his husband, Casey sleep, cuddle and have sex in. His husband, Casey texted him telling him that he'll be home in about 45 minutes. 

He lays down on the chair and switches on one of the TVs, which shows one of his fan favorite films. RJ checks his phone and looks through the photos on his phone. There's ones with his and Casey's friends, pics of their wedding day, their honeymoon, and some pics of he and Casey kissing and gazing at one another with infinite love in their eyes. There's also some with them at the beach in their swim trunks, in their underwear and naked together. 

RJ strips off his clothes and leaves his clothes on a pile next to his chair, leaving him only in his dark purple briefs. He lays back on the chair as he checks his phone. Casey texted him that he'll be home soon. RJ smiles at the text and he starts to caress his cock through his underwear, thinking about his husband as the TV is still on. RJ moans softly while thinking back on the times he and Casey had sex in the shower. RJ slides his hand into his briefs, grabbing onto his cock as he jerks off. 

Casey has finished teaching his students new moves at Pai Zhuq where he's the Master of the Tiger. Casey is wearing his Pai Zhuq Master uniform; black long button shirt with white cuffs, black pants and shoes, white socks and a red sash around his waist. He puts on his Pai Zhuq jacket with the red colored claw on the back of it. He leaves the Academy and heads toward his car while texting RJ that he'll be home soon.

Being a Master and teacher at Pai Zhuq makes him extremely happy as he gets to help his students with Kung Fu/Martial Arts. He occasionally travels to other cities to train new students. He and RJ have been married for 2 years and 4 months and are very happily in love with each other. Casey and RJ do argue from time to time, but work through it in unconventional ways, specifically through making new bizarre pizza recipes. 

As he's driving home to JKP, Casey reminisces about his and RJ's wedding and how their friendship turned into a loving relationship. Casey is driving an orange-red four door car which his father-in-law, Master Finn gave him. He remembers when he and RJ had a threesome with Master Swoop as they went to Swoop's condo where he lives alone. Master Swoop had sex with him, then RJ as he watched. They slept together with Master Swoop afterwards which was a very surprising and wild night for both of them. 

Casey parks outside of JKP and he leaves his duffel bag in the trunk and goes inside from the back door. He locks up afterwards and he walks upstairs, his footsteps are silent on the staircase. Casey toes off his shoes, and has a magnificent sight that he sees. He goes down the small staircase and sees his husband, RJ in his briefs, jerking off on his chair with his eyes shut. He tiptoes around to the back of the car and puts his hands on RJ's shoulders massaging them, and presses a kiss on his neck. His husband opens his eyes and says hello. He says hello back and they kiss each other. He climbs onto RJ's lap as they kiss, and he puts his hands through his husband's dark brown hair. He feels RJ's left hand caressing his cock through his pants.

Casey untangle his hands out of RJ's hair to untie his sash and let it fall onto the floor. He and RJ break apart from their passionate kiss so he can stand up on his feet. RJ asks him if he'll strip in front of him. He says yes and starts to unbutton his shirt and throws it off, then removes his red shirt that was underneath. His husband, RJ watch intently as he lays back on his chair rubbing his erection. Casey removes his pants and socks as he's only wearing red briefs. RJ gets up and they embrace in a hug, then he and RJ kiss passionately again and walk toward their bedroom, entangled with each other. They enter their room as the door was a bit ajar and RJ lays down on the bed and Casey is on top of him. 

He and RJ continue kiss as their hands are caressing the other's cocks through their briefs. Casey sees that RJ is super busy from the Friday rush at JKP and says to him that they could have sex the next day and Sunday. RJ tells him that he may be tired, but he isn't that tired to not have sex with his beautifully handsome guy he loves. Casey blushes and says okay. He removes both his and RJ's underwear letting them fall onto the floor. Both with grins on their faces, Casey and RJ get into the 69 position as he sucks and licks his husband's cock as RJ does the same to his. Casey fucks his husband doggystyle as his condom covered cock slides in and out of his husband's ass, with both of them moaning. Both he and RJ cum at the same time. RJ's cum is on his chest while his is inside the condom. Casey removes his cock out of RJ's ass then slowly takes off the condom with his load in it. He throws it in the bathroom garbage can and hops back into bed in RJ. Casey kisses him as RJ trails his hands over his husband's body. Casey feeds RJ his cock which has dried cum on it and his cock smells from his orgasm. RJ sucks happily on his cock as he holds onto the headboard grinning. He and RJ cuddle up in each other's arms as they fall asleep. 

RJ wakes up early in the morning, entangled in Casey's arms and he trails his hands and mouth down his husband's back. His kisses down Casey's spine to his butt as he holds onto each butt cheek and starts to lick, suck and finger his husband's ass. Casey is still asleep, so RJ does it quietly even though he wants to scream out in pleasure. He jerks off his own cock as he continues to lick and suck and finger his husband's ass all at the same time. RJ makes sure not to jerk off without cumming all over the bedsheets. He stops for the moment to lick off the precum from his erected cock enjoying the taste of it. Casey mumbles and opens his eyes and looks at RJ eating his ass. Casey asks him if he fuck this morning before breakfast. RJ complies and he lifts Casey's legs and puts a condom on his cock, then sliding his erected cock in his husband's ass, going in and out making Casey moan pleasurably and he feels Casey hands grip onto his hair as they kiss. 

After having sex and then taking a shower together. He and Casey put their underwear, t-shirts and joggers on. They fix their bed and walk out to their mini kitchen to make breakfast. RJ makes the coffee and slices up fruits like strawberries and bananas. As Casey cooks up sausages, bacon and makes his wonderfully delicious waffles. 

He and Casey eat their breakfast and drink their coffee on the counter upstairs in their loft. They meditate together on the lower floor of their loft as they sit next to each other, with their legs crossed and their eyes closed. Afterwards, he and Casey put their sweaters unzipped and head toward the woods for their morning jog session. They jog in the woods together for about 45 minutes then race each other home, with RJ winning and Casey being too tired out. 

He and Casey take a shower together then change once more into their ranger outfits which includes jackets of their Ranger color, black pants, shoes and black dress socks. RJ has his purple jacket on and his husband, Casey has his red jacket on. RJ and Casey decide to spar together as they both toe off their shoes and stand apart from each other on the training mat, in martial arts stances. RJ puts a blindfold on and wants to see if Casey can get him down on three tries. His husband tries desperately but ultimately fails. His husband puts the blindfold on and he gets Casey down on the mat in the first time. Casey wants to try again and he puts the blindfold on RJ. RJ gets down on the mat as Casey pins him down and leans down kissing him. RJ loosens his hands in Casey's grip to remove the blindfold as he unbuttons his and Casey's jacket as they continue kissing passionately. 

As he and Casey are making out as he has his hands on his husband's ass, squeezing making Casey laugh. RJ is wearing a light purple shirt underneath his jacket and Casey is wearing a red shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt underneath his jacket. RJ slides his hand into Casey's pants unbuttons and unzips his pants, and caresses his growing erection. Casey softly moans into RJ's neck as he also unzips and unbuttons RJ's pants to caress his husband's bulge. RJ and Casey's passionate kissing is interrupted when Master Finn, RJ's dad comes up the stairs and gets embarrassed seeing his son and son-in-law making out. RJ and Casey get dressed quickly and go wash their hands. He and Casey greet his dad, Master Finn exchanging quick hugs.

RJ remembers that he promised to teach his dad the Wolf technique this weekend and Casey decides to come along too. He, Casey and his dad go to the beach so he can teach his husband and his dad the Wolf technique.


End file.
